


distract you from your 3 AM depression

by shitpostpidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hance - Freeform, One Shot, Other, hunk is his bff who knows how to help, i bet ur all surprised to hear that this is an entirely texting fic!! im v original, lance is a sad boy, my first voltron fic yeehaw, whether this is platonic or romantic is ambiguous u can decide, wow i love projecting my mental health onto fictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitpostpidge/pseuds/shitpostpidge
Summary: [3:30 AM] honk: so anyways here’s an unofficial list of Why Lance Is Literally The Most Wonderful Person In The Universe as told by hunk, 2017 edition[3:30 AM] lance <3: im literally crying like its been such a shitty day n ur my best friend in the world and ur making everything so much better like[3:30 AM] honk: yes i know i’m your dream manxit's not so simple to fully treat depression, but there are ways to ease it





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends this is my first voltron fanfic so i obviously must dedicate it to lance!!  
> although i end up making him suffer for a while  
> anyways here's three pages of Hance Content

_ [3:12 AM] lance <3: who up clik like _

_ [3:14 AM] lance <3: I SAID who up clik like _

_ [3:15 AM] lance <3: hunk pls answer me i know ur awake _

**[3:15 AM] honk: what, lance**

_ [3:16 AM] lance <3: i need ur help  _

**[3:16 AM] honk: its three AM why are u up???**

_ [3:16 AM] lance <3: i cant sleep im having a crisis  _

**[3:17 AM] honk: why are you having a crisis at 3:17 in the morning lance**

**[3:17 AM] honk: is this a Lance crisis or like a deep talk crisis bc i stg if this is a Lance crisis im gonna kick ur ass**

_ [3:17 AM] lance <3: DEEP TALK CRISIS _

**[3:17 AM] honk: oh shit man lay it on me**

_ [3:18 AM] lance <3: idk idk idk its like _

_ [3:18 AM] lance <3: idk know what to talk abiut??? _

_ [3:18 AM] lance <3: like yes i do i have AO MUCH to talk about but like nothing at all and i dont know whatto do or say but god i dont want to be alone _

_ [3:19 AM] lance <3: and i feel like im being dumb but its just im about to cry and nothing has even happened but thats the thing like nothing has happened at all ever and i dont know what im doing ever its like _

_ [3:19 AM] lance <3: you know that feeling when its like you wake up in the morning and ur ready to have like a nice day and do something like anything like go to the store or get some work done or hang out with friends or something  _

_ [3:20 AM] lance <3: and all of a sudden its dark out and the day’s almost over and its as if youve been laying around doing nothing with your day and you feel kine of sick like why are you alive if thisis how you live _

**[3:20 AM] honk: god lance**

**[3:20 AM] honk: you’re not being dumb you’re never being dumb**

**[3:21 AM] honk: and i’m sorry about what i said about the “Lance crisis” thing i mean**

_ [3:21 AM] lance <3: its okay i know what ur talking about like that one time i woke you up bc i couldn’t figure out tht fucking riddle pidge told us like _

**[3:21 AM] honk: still i hope u know that like you’re one of the least-dumb people i know and i love you**

_ [3:21 AM] lance <3: u too <3 <3 <3  _

**[3:22 AM] honk: but yeah i admit, i don’t know the feeling that you’re talking about personally but like,, i totally understand that you feel kind of sick that way**

**[3:22 AM] honk: i know u sometimes feel like ur not doing anything with your life**

**[3:22 AM] honk: and sometimes you have trouble just getting on with your day**

**[3:33 AM] honk: but shit lance there’s not a chance in hell that you’re a waste of a life like**

**[3:23 AM] honk: is there something thats been going on lately bc i know that you’ve been doing pretty good lately like we were talking about it just the other day n we were both rlly proud**

**[3:23 AM] honk: i still am btw dont think that im not but like do u wanna tell me if something triggered a bad depressive state or**

_ [3:25 AM] lance <3: i dont know honsetly like?? everything has been goign great lately like i’ve been loving my new job at the bookstore with shiro n we’ve all been hyped bc of pidge’s acceptance letter and all of us have had rlly great things going lately andtrust me!! that usually spreads to all of us like our whole squad thrives off each others happiness so idk what happened i dont think anything triggered it it just _

_ [3:25 AM] lance <3: happened _

_ [3:26 AM] lance <3: and like i said its like NOTHING HAS HAPPENED like its not that im depressed for no reason i mean like i am thats how depression works but _

_ [3:26 AM] lance <3: this is one of the worst kinds i get its like if im not doing something all the time its like the depression can catch up with me you know?? like i need to stay where it cant keep up and i can never take a break or else im gonna be miserable _

**[3:27 AM] honk: that like**

**[3:27 AM] honk: really fucking sucks lance**

**[3:27 AM] honk: because its like we can’t turn back time or anything or wake up knowing that ‘hey youre gonna make a bad decision for today’**

**[3:28 AM] honk: and i’m gonna be completely honest and say that you’re one of the last people that should have to go through this, not like anyone should but its like**

**[3:28 AM] you are literally one of the best most magnificent people i know**

**[3:28 AM] honk: like i know showering u with compliments isn’t gonna magically cure your depression but god i need to do something to show just how goddamn much you mean to everyone you care about**

**[3:29 AM] honk: bc this isn’t the first time that it’s happened and it sucks to say but it likely isnt gonna be the last but i think we both know that by now you just kind of want a distraction right now and atm i can’t kick try and your ass at mario kart so let me give you this**

_ [3:29 AM] lance <3: hunk i literally love you with all of my heart _

**[3:29 AM] honk: im honoured because your heart is probably bigger than my entire body because you’re a sweetheart**

**[3:30 AM] honk: so anyways here’s an unofficial list of Why Lance Is Literally The Most Wonderful Person In The Universe as told by hunk, 2017 edition**

_ [3:30 AM] lance <3: im literally crying like its been such a shitty day n ur my best friend in the world and ur making everything so much better like _

**[3:30 AM] honk: yes i know i’m your dream man**

**[3:31 AM] honk: 1. theres that one time when we were getting ice cream for keith’s bday bc we couldn’t say no to his lactose intolerant ass on his own birthday and that one kid in front of us was like a dollar short or something n you paid for his whole ice cream instead of just giving him a dollar even though it meant you only had like 2.75 left**

**[3:32 AM] honk: 2. that one time we were at the park n this dog shat like SO MUCH n u picked it up for the lil girl who owned him bc she didn’t want to pick up his gross dog poo that was amazing btw like nobody else would have willingly picked up someone else’s dog shit like wow what a man**

**[3:32 AM] honk: 3. you totally forgave nyma for that mean prank she and her cousin rolo did to you even though rolo was such a dick about it because you knew she felt super guilty so you ended up with a new friend and a crazy story to tell**

**[3:33 AM] honk: 4. you make the best homemade pizza like what the fuck gordan ramsay who**

**[3:33 AM] honk: 5. you’re always really nice to the crazy old people at the bookstore who cannot comprehend the book genre sign things to save their lives**

**[3:34 AM] honk: you’re super dedicated to your goals?? like you studied so hard and met with a bunch of tutors and did literally everything you could to become the second smartest kid in our class like mm daddy whisper that periodic table song in my ear**

**[3:35 AM] honk: 6. on that note like you’re such a hard worker in general like even in your shitty high school jobs that you hated you were really dedicated and took them seriously and you weren’t dumb with the paychecks like you always save your money really well and use your own spending money for nice things like that those cool nasa socks you got pidge for her birthday**

**[3:36 AM] honk: 7. I know you think that you burden us when you talk about your problems but you’re the best most active listener like you genuinely care and try and help us even with our little problems like remember when allura was getting ready for that one anniversary date with shiro and she was stressing about which dress to wear even though they had literally been dating for like two years?? and you were sincerely helping her decide like you were considering accessories and the weather and shit like her own personal stylist all just for one date among all the damn dates they go on**

...

**[3:56 AM] honk: 14. you still give your family handmade birthday cards like thats fucking adorable who even are you**

**[3:57 AM] honk: …**

**[3:58 AM] honk: lance are you still awake**

**[3:59 AM] honk: alright buddy goodnight or goodmorning or whichever floats your boat <3 <3 <3 anyways ur really important to all of us like all of our squad and all of your family and all of the entire world so i love you and we all love you!!! i know that your depression is still a huge struggle but if you ever find urself thinking you’re a waste of life pls know that you can always wake me up at 3 in the morning to talk about it**

...

_ [7:47 AM] lance <3: thank u <3 <3 <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! please leave a comment if u have time, it will sustain me through this harsh russian winter  
> just kidding im dying through a californian perpetual summer but anyways  
> im glad i ended this the way i did because its unfortunately real that depression just kinda. plays with you as it wants. but lance has his bff to help get through so yeehaw   
> also bc i love self-promoting u should follow me on tumblr at shitpostpidge!!!!


End file.
